1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EL panel and a method of making the same.
2. Related Background Art
EL (Electro Luminescence) devices such as organic and inorganic EL devices are light-emitting devices of self-emission type characterized in that they are easy to reduce their size and weight while exhibiting a high luminance, and thus are expected to be employed in displays, illuminations, and the like. However, luminous materials used in these EL devices tend to be easily deteriorated by air (its water content such as moisture in particular), which is one of factors preventing the devices from achieving a longer life. Therefore, the EL devices have conventionally been in use in the form of EL panels sealing the devices therein in order to make them less likely to come into contact with air.
Known as a mode of such sealing is that of hollow type in which an EL device is arranged between a substrate and a sealing plate, while only the outer peripheral part is filled with a sealant made of a resin or the like. However, the hollow-type sealing often makes it necessary to introduce a desiccant or the like into the hollow part in order to completely eliminate the moisture therefrom, which makes it harder to reduce the size and thickness of the EL panel.
Therefore, for reducing such inconveniences, a solid seal type structure in which a region including the EL device between the substrate and the sealing plate is totally filled with a curable resin so as to form an adhesive layer without making it hollow has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-197366). This completely seals the surroundings of the EL device, thereby making it harder for moisture and the like to enter and remain, which makes it unnecessary to introduce the desiccant.